


When I've Been Drinking

by dark_Lady_eris



Series: Songs Stuck in my Head [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINCE - Freeform, Brian is Drunk, Brian is a trouble magnet, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Mild Language, Phone Sex, Song + Plot, Song fic, Vince is Drunk, Vince is being an Idiot again, can't help himself, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: I was just drunk dialing your number hoping you that just might want to come over. I might have said a little too much, you know I don't think before I talk when I got a good buzz. Can't be held responsible for what I was saying, you know I say a lot of things when I've been drinking.





	When I've Been Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Another Song fic, like I said I have a whole mess of these planned. I do not own the song When I've been Drinking - Jon Pardi, lyrics in bold. Nor do I own fast and the furious franchise, characters, plot/lines from the movies. Brian/Vince don't like don't read! No Beta mistakes are my fault and I'm sorry about them.

**_I was little out of my mind last night when I called you up. I'm sorry if I upset you with all that missing you stuff. I was just too far gone and all alone when that phone started calling your name, and I know it's against the rules but tequila makes me do dumb things._ **

_  
"Hello,"_ Brian laughed into the phone, trying not fall out of his chair laughing at Rome and Tej's stupid asses.

"Who is it?" Rome barked out.

Brian huffed, "I don't know I can't hear them over your loud ass mouth Rome, shut it." Brian grinned at his friend and pulled his beer up to his mouth to take a large drink.

_"Bri, shit...you busy?"_

Brian spit his beer out and housed down Rome and Tej.

"Shit!" Tej yelled out.

"What the fuck cuz?" Rome stood wiping his arms off.

 _"Vince?"_ Brian choked out, making everyone in the room fall silent.

 _"Yeah Buster it's me, did I call at a bad time?"_ Vince asked, and Brian didn't miss the slur of his words.

 _"Nah man, just drinking,"_ Brian said getting up out his chair to walk to his boathouse for a little privacy.

Vince chuckled, _"you’re not the only one, think I almost polished off a bottle of tequila."_

Brian laughed into the phone, _"you know what tequila does to you."_

Brian heard the huff come through the phone as a harsh breath, _"yeah."_

 _"What's going on?"_ Brian said walking through his door and throwing himself down on his couch.

Vince was silent for a moment, "just missing you I guess."

Brian's heart start pounding in his chest, making his ears sound like they had a fucking snare drum in them. _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Vince said. _"Kind of wishing you would come over and jump on my dick for old times’ sake."_

Brian laughed, _"long drive from Miami."_

_"That's where you are? In Miami?"_

_"Yeah, it's where I finally settled. It's nice here, warm weather, I live in a boathouse right on the water."_

_"Bet your loving that,"_ Vince said.

 _"Yeah,"_ Brian said quietly, because sure it was nice, but he wasn't with the man he was currently talking to, or his family. _"Dom calls every week to make sure my ass ain't in jail yet, he didn't tell you."_

 _"Uhh, the team doesn't talk to me much, still pissed off."_ He said slowly, _"I asked Dom how you were doing."_

Brian frowned, _"what he say?"_

 _"To fuck off,"_ Vince said quietly, _"that I made a decision that wasn't just mine to make, and I didn't deserve to know."_

Brian sighed heavily, he hated hearing that he was the reason why no one was really talking to Vince. The man didn't do anything wrong, he just spoke the truth, and Brian didn't blame him. Sure, it made him feel busted up inside, like there was a part of him missing, but feeling bad about what you did, didn't fix it.

_"I'll talk to Dom when he calls, you didn't do anything wrong man, it was my fault."_

_"What?"_ Vince asked. _"Brian, you didn't choose to leave I told you to."_

 _"I know but you had good reason to,"_ Brian said as he lifted up his hand to start pulling on a string that was fraying from his old couch. _"I lied to you, them, and you couldn't trust me."_

Brian closed his eyes sadly, he hated himself for the look on Vince's face when he told the man the truth. That he was undercover, and that he went under with their family to bust them. He didn't in the end, best thing he ever did was helping them get out of L.A. Arranging protection for Jesse after the man left race wars, Brian was thankful his friends were able to find the kid before Tran did.

Getting Vince off that truck before the man got seriously hurt, god was Brian thankful for that every day.

Brian knew the moment he got him off the truck and the team met up on the side of the road that he would have to tell them the truth. That he was a cop and they needed to haul ass out of there while he wiped down the evidence.

They were beyond pissed of course, but took his words seriously. It all would have worked out perfectly too had he remembered to tell Dom that Jesse was safe.

He hadn't though, by the time he wiped the cars and threatened the truck driver he found Dom back at Echo Park loading his car up getting ready to go find Jess.

He quickly explained that Jesse was safe, but Tran chose that moment to make a drive by with Lance and their guns. He caught Brian in the calf, in hindsight jumping into his car to run the motherfucker down probably wasn't the best idea with a bullet wound, but Brian still couldn't be too angry with himself that shit felt good.

Dom followed, at first Brian thought it was because he wanted information on Jesse, but after he shot Tran and Dom took out Lance he found out that wasn't the reason.

Dom had followed because he was worried about Brian, and pissed that he got shot. When Brian stepped out of his car under that bridge he had never seen Dom look so angry. Asking Brian what they fuck he thought he was doing running off with a bullet in his leg.

It wasn't long into Dom's rant that they heard the sirens. Brian told Dom to get the hell out of there, get to Mexico. He told him he would lead them on a chase in the other way, give him time to get out there.

Dom stared at him a moment before shaking his head, "get in the car Buster, I know you, you'll let them take your ass to jail to keep them busy. Ain't none of my family going to end up behind bars."

To say Brian was shocked was an understatement. He followed Dom into his charger, giving the Supra one last look before the man shot off.

They had a long talk on the way to Mexico, Dom got to know the real Brian, and he got to ask why Dom said they were family. The man told him after everything he did, was willing to do, that he wasn't ever going to be anything but.

Brian had really believed him, still did, but he was just long-distance family now. The kind that couldn't live under the same roof, or even the same town.

He couldn't live with them because Vince had told him to get packing the minute he stepped out of the man's car in Mexico. That they didn't want liar cops hanging around. Dom tried to reason with Vince, so did everyone else for that matter.

Jesse who had arrived two days before they did, safe and alive, thanks to Brian argued the loudest and longest.

In the end Brian knew there was no reasoning with him. He had hurt Vince the most, he was actually in a relationship with the man, and had lied to him. He knew a hurt like that couldn't be undone, so he stood up and said his goodbyes despite everyone else's disagreement.

He listened to them calmly and patiently and only said he deserved it before walking out the door. Took him a month working odd jobs before he had enough money for a bus ticket. Eventually he found his way, made money, got a car, won races, and got himself all the way to Miami.

 _"So how does you being in Miami work with you being on the run, your kind of playing with fire Bri,"_ Vince said concerned.

Brian laughed, _"well you know me, what's living if there's no danger. I actually got picked up a week ago, by DEA off all agencies."_

 _"What?"_ Vince barked out.

_"Yeah, they caught me at race, someone must have tipped them off about my appearance because they were only after me. Threw me in a cell overnight, and then offered for me to do a job and clear my name. I tried to get the team’s cleared as well but they wouldn't go for it."_

_"So, what happened?"_ Vince asked focused on Brian words.

_"I called an old friend to help me out. We took down a drug lord named Verone. It’s actually a good thing you called, I'm heading out tomorrow, got to dump my phone, was just going to text Dom and let him know, but now I guess you can. I'll have a new one once I reach Japan."_

_"Japan?"_ Vince hissed out _. "Why the hell you going to Japan?"_

_"Yeah so that Drug Lord, I caught him, they locked him up, but apparently, they couldn't keep him locked up, we got word he's out now."_

_"Shit,"_ Vince hissed.

_"Yeah, not only that but the lovely boys in blue want me to go get him again, which would be a suicide mission since he would be expecting me. Problem is if I don't do this my pardon goes out the window. They gave me 48 hours to decide and I plan to be long gone before they come to arrest my ass."_

_"Jesus, how you getting to Japan?"_

_"My friend Tej has connections, knows a guy that can sneak me onto a flight out, I only get one shot though. It's my best bet, they will be flagging the boarders looking for me hard when they realize I'm gone again."_

_"So, you'll be even further away_ ," Vince said disappointed.

_"I'm a little confused why you sound upset, like I said you had right, but you did want me to leave."_

_"I just miss you Bri, want to see you, feel you. God do I want to feel you, especially your mouth on my dick."_

Brian chuckled, _"what was it you use to say, give my smart mouth something to do."_

Vince groaned, _"yes."_

 _"You horny?"_ Brian asked with a smile.

_"Fuck yes, just thinking about your mouth has me hard enough to cut through glass."_

_"I'm hard too,"_ Brian said looking down at his tented jeans.

 _"Why don't we do something about it?"_ Vince suggested voice deep.

 _"Okay,"_ Brian said unbuttoning his jeans and shimming them down far enough to have access to his dick. He spit on his hand and coated it with his own salvia _. "Hope you’re already rubbing your cock, because if you aren't your behind."_

Vince chuckled, _"if you just started you’re the one behind Buster."_

Brian laughed, _"always gotta try to be first."_

 _"Try?"_ Vince asked affronted.

Brian scoffed, " _like your ass could beat me at a race."_

Vince huffed, _"whatever, I guess it's true though, you did cum in first a lot. Since my dick always seem to get you off pretty quickly."_

Brian pulled his hand down his dick and let out at moan.

_"Good I miss those dirty sounds, mmm the way you would whimper when you sat down on me. Your head rolling back as you bounced up and down."_

_"God,"_ Brian gasped. _"This is going to end too fast for me, been so long since I've jerked off."_

 _"Me too,"_ Vince admitted, _"I miss your tight heat, hand just isn't the same."_ Brian sped up his hand and arched his hips up, his breathing sped up and Vince knew he was close. _"Cum for me Bri, let me hear you scream in pleasure, scream for me baby."_

That was all Brian needed before he was spilling out cum all over his hand. The scream that passed through his lips had Vince coming hard and fast.

**_  
I was just drunk dialing your number hoping you that just might want to come over. I might have said a little too much, you know I don't think before I talk when I got a good buzz. Can't be held responsible for what I was saying, you know I say a lot of things when I've been drinking._ **

  
Their conversation lasted beyond just the phone sex, it was four in the morning before they hung up, Brian needing to get off the phone to get out of dodge before Verone came looking for him. He needed to spread the word he was leaving amongst the race crowd so the news would travel back to the drug lord and keep him from coming around Tej's place.

The whispered I still love you had been turning over in Brian's head for hours. There was no doubt in his mind that he still loved Vince. Now he knew the man still loved him as well, he just didn't know if that would ever be enough for the man to forgive him.

**_  
Can't believe what I said, but at least I made you laugh. After all this time since we said goodbye I’m glad I can still do that._ **

  
Vince walked into the garage with his head ducked down, he walked over to the car Dom was working on and stood in front of it waiting for the man to notice him.

When Dom looked up he spoke, "I stole Brian's number out of your phone last night and called him."

Dom's eyes turned cold and angry, "what so you could yell at him some more, he already took off, left like you wanted. What good would making him feel worse do?"

Vince shook his head, "I didn't yell at him, I was drunk and missing him and I just I needed to hear his voice."

"You wouldn't have to miss him if you hadn't made him leave. We wouldn't have to miss him either. You didn't care how the rest of us felt though, you were only thinking of yourself, and Brian's so called wrong doings against you. He didn't do anything wrong he only lied about being a cop, nothing else. God Vince, he was going to lead the cops on a wild goose chase to help me get out of L.A., one that probably would have landed him in jail."

Vince looked down at shoes, not even bothering to stop Dom's rant, he knew he deserved every word the man said.

"He did it all for you, you know. He might have loved us, and wanted a family, but he was in love with you. He would have done anything for you, including keeping your family safe."

"I know," Vince said softly. "I know I fucked everything up! I can't even fix it now! Brian is in some trouble, not only with the law this time, but apparently a drug lord. They DEA had him work a case and put the man behind bars, they couldn't keep him there though, and now he will be going after Brian. They want Brian to go and arrest him again but he says it would be suicide. Problem is that if Brian doesn't do it they will put him back on the wanted list, so know he's leaving!" Vince choked out. "He's going to Japan, probably already left for there. I don't know if he's tossed his phone yet or not. I fucked up everything so bad Dom, now I'll never see him again, and neither will all of you, and it's all my fault."

Dom pulled Vince into a hug, "it's okay," Dom whispered, even though it really wasn't.

"I told him I loved him still before we hung up, he didn't say it back Dom!" Vince sobbed out. "He didn't say it back!"

Dom moved his hand up to the back of Vince's head and pushed it down onto his shoulder.

"Then I fucking panicked," he said his voice muffled by Dom. "I sent him a text when I woke this afternoon that basically said I was just drunk and I didn't mean it, and oh I just keep fucking everything up!"

Dom stared out into the empty garage, he wanted to tell his friend that it would be okay again, but the truth was he didn't really think it would be.  
  
  
**_I was just drunk dialing your number hoping you that just might want to come over. I might have said a little too much, but I don't think before I talk when I got a good buzz. Can't be held responsible for what I was saying, you know I say a lot of things when I've been drinking._**

  
Brian pulled up in front of the house in Mexico around seven in the evening. He knew everyone would be inside eating. He wanted to talk to Vince alone, but he was just too mixed up to wait.

He got out of his car and slammed the door shut before walking towards the door and pulling it open not even bothering to knock.

When he stepped inside he heard concerned voices talking about the noises. He found the kitchen easily enough and stepped in it.

Six set of eyes stared up at him in shock, before five of the owners started yelling out in surprise. Brian's eyes stayed glued to the silent pair.

When everyone noticed the stare off and the fact that Brian seemed less than happy they fell silent.

Brian pulled out his phone and unlocked it, he scrolled down to his messages and picked one out. "Got that when I was already past the border, which was a fucking close call for me," Brian hissed setting his phone on the table in front of Vince.

Vince looked at the phone and winced, he looked up at Brian ready to speak but shut his mouth quickly when he saw his angry look.

"I was so pissed," Brian said, "sat at a fucking gas station for an hour thinking about turning around. Before I realized I had nothing to turn around for, because I blew my shot to get to Tokyo. So, then I started thinking of other places I could go, but I just kept getting so angry! It all lead back to you, and the question of which. So, I decided to drive my ass the rest of the way here to ask."

"What do you mean?" Vince asked quietly.

"Mean! Exactly. Which part did you not mean Vince? The part in L.A. when you told me you loved me, and it was the no matter what kind? The day when you told me you wouldn't be like everyone else in my life and walk out on me too? Or when you said you still loved me on the phone?" Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I got to be honest here, you got me all messed up in the fucking head. I get that lied, I do! I know I fucked up and apparently it was too much for you to forgive, I understand that. But you calling me and telling me you still love me, just to take it back hours later is cruel!" Vince stood up and Brian held his hand out to stop him from coming any closer to him. "I knew it was chance, coming here, you can love someone and not want to be with them. But I never imagined you would tell me that just to hurt me."

Vince walked closer to Brian and grabbed his arm to pull him into his chest. "The only thing I didn't ever mean is when I told you to leave." He whispered. "I never should have made you go, I'm so sorry Brian. You didn't drive all this way for nothing, cause god I want you here with me so bad. I thought I had lost you, when you didn't tell me you loved me back, I thought I had messed up too badly. So, I sent that text right after I woke up, when I was hungover and upset. I knew an hour later I shouldn't have, but that's how it always goes. I do something stupid and it takes me too long to realize it, but by then I've already hurt you."

Brian was trying to listen to Vince's words, but the feel of the man's body pressed into his had his brain fogging over with happiness. He pressed himself in more, pulling his arms up in between his and Vince's chest.

Vince felt Brian curling up into him and smiled, he tightened his arms and bent his head down to kiss the top of Brian's. "I know I'm not the best at this shit," Vince whispered. "I can't promise I won't say the wrong thing again, but I do promise that I will always try to say more of the right things than wrong. I love you Brian."

Brian tilted his head and looked at Vince, he kissed the underside of Vince's chin, "I love you too."

  
 **I can't guarantee that there won't be another night, when I'll be drunk dialing your number. Hoping that you just might want to come over. I might say a little too much, but I don't think before I talk when I got a good buzz. Can't be held responsible for what I'll be saying, you know I say a lot of things when I've been drinking.**  
  
  
Vince watched Leon get shut down by yet another girl, when he saw the man move on to the next one in line he pulled out his phone knowing it was going to be awhile before he came back.

Brian answered on the third ring, _"hello!"_ He shouted into the phone over the loud music.

 _"This sucks!"_ Vince yelled back so Brian could hear him. He heard the background noise on Brian's end lessen, and knew he must have moved to quieter spot. _"Remind me why we are at separate places drinking again."_

Brian sighed, _"because Jesse wanted to go to a gay club and Leon didn't."_

 _"It sucks,"_ Vince gripped again, _"I'm lonely."_

Brian laughed, _"me too, but we both agreed that they needed a keeper, Dom did too. It is unfortunate however, I went to the bathroom earlier and saw a nice big stall we could have used if you were here."_

Vince groaned, _"that's fucked up Brian, teasing me and getting me hard when you’re not around to do something about it."_

Brian laughed, _"well you could always tell Leon I said there were plenty of slutty chicks here."_

Vince's mood brightened considerably at that idea, it could work. _"Is there?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Brian chuckled, _"I mean they're all lesbians but you don't have to tell Leon that part."_

Vince let out a loud laugh, _"I love the way your mind works."_

_"Get here in the next twenty minutes and I'm sure you'll love the way my mouth works too."_

**_  
When I’ve been drinking._ **

 


End file.
